


Мисс Граббли-Планк обретает себя

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Protagonist, Lesbian Character, Magical Sex Toys, POV Female Character, sexology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк никогда не увлекалась чтением. Однако Ирма Пинс помогает ей провести небольшое исследование в области литературы, посвященной сексологии
Relationships: Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Irma Pince
Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Мисс Граббли-Планк обретает себя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miss Grubbly-Plank Finds Herself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505302) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Примечание от автора: Название заимствовано из классической истории «инверсии» Рэдклифф Холл «Мисс Огилви обретает себя». Цитаты из маггловских сексологов Хэвлока Эллиса и Ричарда фон Краффта-Эбинга взяты из текстов, находящихся в публичном доступе. Цитата из работы сексолога-волшебника Оксвальда Хорвуд-Эша приводится с любезного разрешения «Кинси и Хайт Паблишерз», Диагон-аллея.
> 
> Примечание от переводчика: Маггловский роман, который упоминается в тексте, — «Миссис Дэллоуэй» Вирджинии Вульф.
> 
> Бета Danya-K

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_Один из первейших уроков, который получает человек, изучающий волшебную биологию пола, заключается в том, что, в сравнении с магглами, волшебники испытывают более мощные физиологические реакции в ответ на сексуальное стимулирование, особенно в области изначального сексуального импульса (влечения) и в итоге оргазмической разрядки. Эта интенсивность, как считают некоторые, объясняет более широкое распространение гомоэротического интереса среди волшебного населения, нежели среди магглов, хотя в этой области пока еще не осуществлялись систематические сравнительные исследования.  
\--Оксвальд Хорвуд-Эш, Sexualis Wizardiana, 1902_

Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк никогда не увлекалась книгами. Сидеть тихо и читать, когда можно выйти за порог дома, размять конечности, вдохнуть полной грудью свежий, холодный воздух, древесный дым, острый, наполненный жизнью запах животных? Сидеть над какой-нибудь сентиментальщиной, как примерная девочка (которую папа так хотел в ней видеть), вместо того чтобы гулять по полям с дедом — искать единорогов, смотреть, как рождаются ягнята?

Вот уж нет. Эти глупые истории в книжках все казались ей совершенно одинаковыми — девочки в них были полными идиотками, а если и попадалась нормальная героиня, веселая, со страстью к приключениям, она обязательно ломала ноги или позвоночник, после чего всю вторую половину книги лежала на спине и училась вязать и проявлять доброту.

Вильгельмине определенно не нужны были такие истории.

Хотя за многие годы ей встретилась парочка вполне приличных книг.

Например, как тот маггловский роман.

Летом перед последним курсом Хогвартса Вильгельмина провела две недели у сестры отца. Уилл завидовала тетке. Пусть она была и магглом, за исключением магии, у нее было все, что Вильгельмина хотела бы иметь сама.

Тетя Эдна отличалась независимостью, работала на свежем воздухе, жила одна и, судя по всему, совершенно не нуждалась в «приятном спутнике жизни», которого так часто упоминала в разговорах мама Уилл. У тетки был собственный дом и множество друзей, она постоянно смеялась, но никогда над племянницей, даже когда та обрезала волосы коротко, как мужчины, и довела себя до рвоты, пытаясь научиться курить трубку.

Именно во время визита к тете Уилл прочитала маггловский роман про женщину, которая устраивала вечеринку. Тетя любила таким образом проводить вечера — чтобы Уилл читала ей вслух, — и они выбрали для чтения эту книгу про вечеринку.

Женщина в книге была замужем, выбрала мужа по принципу удобства и безопасности. Но в то же время — и именно из-за этого Уилл навсегда запомнила и сам роман, и его главную героиню — в воображении она проживала самые разные влюбленности, не всегда безопасные и удобные. В ее голове были разные любовные линии: она любила дочку и человека, за которого вышла замуж, а еще — человека, за которого замуж не вышла, и, возможно, самое главное (по крайней мере, для Уилл) — она любила другую женщину.

Уилл не помнила, успели ли они дочитать книгу за те две недели, что она провела у тети, но в памяти у нее навсегда поселилась одна фраза — о том, как главная героиня смотрела на женщину, которую любила: «Без сомнения, она чувствовала в те моменты то же, что чувствовали мужчины».

Если мужчины, глядя на женщин, чувствовали внезапное напряжение в районе промежности, хотели знать, каково это — ощутить прикосновение женских губ, желали обхватить ладонью мягкую женскую грудь, заполнить легкие завораживающим терпким запахом, от которого у Уилл, бывало, кружилась голова в квиддичной раздевалке, — тогда, безусловно, Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк чувствовала то же самое, что чувствуют мужчины.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_Среди прирученных или помещенных в неволю животных легко можно встретить свидетельства гомосексуального притяжения вследствие обычной нехватки особей противоположного пола. Однако возможно, что в среде животных можно найти и случаи настоящей сексуальной инверсии, при которой удовлетворение предпочтительно ищется среди особей своего пола. Было обнаружено, что среди бельгийских почтовых голубей встречаются гомосексуальные связи даже при условии наличия большого количества особей противоположного пола. Это, судя по всему, истинная инверсия. Птицы из этого семейства, похоже, особенно ей подвержены.  
Хэвлок Эллис «Исследования по психологии пола», 1896_

Уилл была удивлена, когда впервые обнаружила, что некоторые люди считают однополое притяжение неестественным. Никто из людей, проводивших столько же времени в обществе животных, сколько она сама, не мог не замечать, как часто те вступали в физическое взаимодействие с представителями своего пола. А то, что делают животные, разумеется, естественно — как может быть иначе?

Да и в любом случае, задавалась она вопросом, какая разница? Это явление не мешало ничему важному. Например, двух единорогов ее дедушки пришлось зачаровать, чтобы они спарились с самками. Но после осуществления репродуктивного долга они прекрасно могли дальше проводить время друг у друга в стойлах — дедушке это было совершенно безразлично. И почтовые голуби ничуть не хуже сов в переноске посланий, так что кому какое дело до того, что самцы спариваются с самцами, а самки — с самками, если они хорошо делают свою работу?

Но вот для некоторых людей разница явно была. Уилл этого не понимала, но, с другой стороны, она всегда признавала, что разбираться в людях ей гораздо сложнее, чем в животных.

Однокурсницы в хаффлпаффской спальне были первыми, кто дал ей понять, что нежелание вести себя как подобает нормальной девочке может расстраивать не только ее отца.

— Ну позволь нам завить тебе волосы, Вильгельмина! — попросила Маргарет Миджен однажды вечером на четвертом курсе. — Я только что выучила отличное завивочное заклинание — даже не надо закручивать волосы на палочку.

— Они слишком короткие, — констатировала очевидное Уилл. — К тому же с кудряшками я буду выглядеть полной идиоткой. — И это тоже было чистейшей правдой. — Да и зачем мне эта завивка?

— Ну, мальчикам нравится, — пояснила Гветлин Даббер. — Пора уже начинать заботиться о таких вещах. Ты ведь не можешь всю жизнь выглядеть как мальчишка. Взрослеть нужно. Тебе ведь почти пятнадцать. И нельзя не думать про честь факультета. Мы хотим, чтобы хаффлпаффские девушки пользовались популярностью, а не подпирали стеночки. Вот посмотри на Маргарет — один парень из Гриффиндора пригласил ее прогуляться с ним в Хогсмид.

Уилл ничего не имела против того, чтобы гулять с мальчиками где угодно — ей нравилось их общество. Но зачем для этого кудряшки — этого она понять была не в состоянии.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_Сексуальная инверсия, как понимается здесь данное понятие, — это когда сексуальный инстинкт из-за врожденной конституционной аномалии направляется на лиц своего пола.  
Хэвлок Эллис «Исследования по психологии пола», 1896_

Десять лет спустя она все еще получала удовольствие от компании мужчин. Но, несмотря на все усилия семьи и некоторых подруг заинтересовать ее подходящими молодыми людьми, в этих самых молодых людях она видела только товарищей, с которыми можно вместе выкурить трубку и иногда пропустить стаканчик виски.  
Что же касается женщин… Это было совсем другое дело. Когда она видела некоторых из них — на самом деле, одну конкретную женщину, — ей неизменно вспоминался маггловский роман тети Эдны и его героиня, которая, глядя на женщин, чувствовала то, что должны чувствовать мужчины.

Конкретную женщину, на которую Уилл так нравилось смотреть, звали Ирма Пинс.

Все произошло в Хогвартсе. Уилл вернулась в школу, чтобы пройти годичную практику по уходу за животными под руководством профессора Кеттлберна. Что касается Ирмы, она только-только начала первый триместр в качестве библиотекаря на полную ставку. Обе они были гораздо моложе остальных коллег и взяли в привычку пить вместе чай в учительской в те дни, когда время им это позволяло.

В школе Уилл плохо знала Ирму — они учились на разных факультетах, — но теперь обнаружила, что с ней интересно: Ирма была остроумной, резкой на язык, прямолинейной и, как и сама Уилл, не любила помпезность. К тому же у нее имелся приятный профиль, не говоря уже о красиво очерченных губах.

Они были хорошими коллегами, но Уилл не подозревала, что Ирма считает ее подругой, пока та однажды в пятницу не взяла ее под руку по пути к Главному залу и не пригласила после ужина сходить выпить в Хогсмиде.

Сердце Уилл трепыхнулось, но ответила она очень осторожно, не желая никаких недопониманий:

— Я бы с удовольствием, но… Ирма, если ты надеешься встретить там кого-нибудь из мужчин для… ну, там, свиданий и всего такого прочего, я бы лучше осталась дома. Меня не интересуют свидания с молодыми людьми.

— Ну естественно, — сказала Ирма. — Ты же инверт.

— Кто?

— Инверт. Человек, который предпочитает романтические отношения с людьми своего пола.

— Я… — Уилл потеряла дар речи. Вот именно поэтому она предпочитала компанию животных людям. Животные никогда не заявляли подобные необъяснимые вещи.  
И в то же время ей очень нравилась близость тела Ирмы, ведь они шли рука об руку — и в одно мгновение ей даже показалось, что она почувствовала прикосновение мягкой груди. Все-таки Уилл не торопилась обменять Ирму пусть даже на самого любимого крупа.

— Да, я бы сказала, что ты — пример классической инверсии, — продолжала тем временем Ирма. — Я об этом читала.

— Читала? В… книгах? Волшебных? — Уилл понимала, что ее вопросы звучат по-идиотски, но ей никогда не приходило в голову, что о ее наклонностях могут писать в книгах. Ну, за исключением того романа, который она читала у тети Эдны. Но он ведь был про магглов.

— Да, конечно, в волшебных книгах, — сказала Ирма. — Вообще-то, на тему сексологии волшебников много всего написано. Приходи как-нибудь в библиотеку, если тебе интересно.

— В библиотеке Хогвартса есть книги о сексе?

Ирма расхохоталась.

— Я так понимаю, когда ты училась, ты там немного времени проводила. В дальнем углу библиотеки имеется потайная секция книг о сексе. Каждый ученик думает, что он — один-единственный, кто на нее наткнулся. Они тайком протаскивают книги из этой секции на свой стол и заклинанием меняют названия на «Трансфигурация — это совсем просто» или что-нибудь в этом духе. Я сама на четвертом курсе считала себя очень дерзкой и особенной, когда брала книги с этих полок. Но на самом деле они очень популярные, и я вижу, что дети постоянно их читают.

— Получается, я — единственный человек в волшебной Британии, который не знает про этих… инсертов?

— Инвертов. Ну, вообще-то большинства книг про инвертов нет в открытом доступе. Они находятся в Запретной секции.

— Запре… Ты хочешь сказать, что инверты — темные волшебники?

— Нет, что ты. Просто в Запретной секции не только книги по темной магии хранятся. Боже, Вильгельмина, ты вообще хоть раз была в библиотеке?

— Ну… Иногда заходила. Но я никогда особенно книгами не увлекалась, — пробормотала Уилл.

Ирма снова рассмеялась — очаровательно и озорно, по мнению Уилл.

— В Запретной секции мы храним все книги, которые могут чрезмерно взбудоражить учеников. Если хочешь узнать об альтернативных сексуальных практиках, или продвинутых магических розыгрышах, или как делать надежные магические взрывные устройства — на всю эту информацию требуется особое разрешение. Некоторые из книг по взрывчатым веществам устраивают демонстрации, если не используешь, когда их открываешь, специальные заклинания.

— А книги про инвертов тоже устраивают демонстрации?

Озорные ямочки на щеках стали еще глубже.

— Приходи в библиотеку — узнаешь.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_Душа мужчины, помещенная в женскую грудь, находит удовольствие в мужских видах спорта, а также в выражении отваги и удали.  
Ричард фон Крафт-Эбинг Psychopathia Sexualis, 1886_

В конце концов они так и не отправились пить в Хогсмид. Вместо этого Ирма пришла в комнату к Вильгельмине за бутылкой сделанного эльфами вина, и вскоре они вдвоем сидели в сумрачной тишине Запретной секции. Над ними уютно парило несколько свечей, а единственными звуками в помещении было приглушенное бормотание некоторых говорливых волшебных книг. Ну, и все более громкое дыхание Уилл.

Ирма призвала на их стол несколько книг, о существовании которых Уилл раньше даже не догадывалась, настолько оно было невообразимо. Это были книги с названиями вроде _Sexualis Wizardiana_ , _Psychopathia Sexualis_ , «Исследования сексуальной психологии», «Сексуальное поведение женщин», «Однополое ведьмовство» и «Удовольствия волшебной инверсии». Это были книги о ней, о том, что она всегда чувствовала, и говорилось в них о вещах завораживающих, безумных, ужасных, раздражающих, просвещающих, смехотворных, потрясающих и иногда даже правдивых. Уилл читала и не могла остановиться — даже те, в которых говорилось о том, что она извращенка.

Она все еще не могла это осознать: значит, влечение к собственному полу случается не только с животными, персонажами в маггловских романах и одинокой практиканткой по уходу за магическими животными в Хогвартсе. Выяснилось, что Уилл была не единственной ведьмой, чувствующей при взгляде на других женщин то, что чувствуют мужчины.

— Ты правда думала, что ты одна такая? Серьезно? — спросила ее Ирма. Она стояла, склонившись над Уилл, и перелистывала палочкой страницы. Теперь уже у Уилл не было никакого сомнения, что она чувствует спиной прикосновение мягкой груди. — Вовсе нет. Это очень распространенное явление среди магического населения.

— Но я никогда не встречала никого… такого же, как я, — сказала Уилл.

— Ты имеешь в виду — никого, в котором так очаровательно сочетались бы мужские и женские черты? — уточнила Ирма, и рука ее соскользнула с книги, оказавшись на покрытой твидом груди Уилл.

«Мужская душа, вздымающаяся в женской груди», — было написано в одной из книг. Уилл была совсем не уверена, что у нее мужская душа, но вот в ее женской груди сейчас совершенно определенно что-то вздымалось. Ее внезапно охватило сильнейшее желание ощутить прикосновение Ирмы к своей обнаженной коже, и единственное, что удерживало ее от того, чтобы заставить заклинанием исчезнуть весь твид, а заодно и нижнее белье, было смутное подозрение, что подобный шаг может быть на данном этапе слегка преждевременным.

— Ты хочешь?.. — спросила она Ирму, сама удивляясь, как хрипло прозвучал ее голос, как сильно пересохло горло. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и сказать больше ничего не получалось.

Но Ирма ее поняла.

— Да, — шепнула она, практически вплотную прижавшись к коже у Уилл под ухом. — Очень.

— Но ты не…

И снова Ирма поняла.

— Во мне нет никаких мужских черт, как в тебе, это правда. Но мы можем быть очень разными. — И с этими словами она мягко развернула Уилл к себе и поцеловала.  
В какой-то степени этот шаг был великолепным «выражением отваги и удали», и Уилл откликнулась с большим энтузиазмом.

Практически мгновенно они с Ирмой переместились на кушетку в углу, а твидовый костюм кучкой осел на полу. Еще мгновение — и мантия Ирмы присоединилась к нему, а под ней обнаружилось очаровательное белье, из тех, что Уилл никогда раньше не видела. Девочки в ее спальне определенно не носили ничего похожего. Уилл даже не знала, как толком можно назвать то, что было на Ирме. Что-то вроде пляжного костюма, только из голубого атласа и кружев.

Сама Уилл никогда не носила атлас, но не могла не признать, что на ощупь он оказался очень приятным, когда она провела ладонью по бедрам Ирмы — этим прекрасным изгибам, которые выглядели еще привлекательнее без лишних слоев одежды.

Она не знала, сколько времени они так пролежали, целуя и исследуя друг друга. Прикосновения Ирмы к груди Уилл, сначала совсем мягкие, становились все более решительными, и это было идеально. Грудь Ирмы, пока они целовались, так великолепно вздымалась, касаясь обнаженной кожи Уилл, а потом Ирма, раздвинув бедра, продемонстрировала Уилл атласную нежность совсем другого рода.

Уилл начала поглаживать, и надавливать, и сходить с ума от мысли о том, что Ирма, такая маленькая и узкая, могла вместить в себя палец, второй, третий. Должно быть, какое-то заклинание использовала, лениво решила она.

— Вот теперь я определенно знаю, что чувствуют мужчины, — подумала Уилл, даже не осознавая, что говорит это вслух, пока Ирма не откликнулась:

— А хочешь по-настоящему это прочувствовать? Хочешь меня трахнуть?

Щеки Уилл вспыхнули с такой силой, что она не удивилась бы, если бы в этот момент у нее из ушей повалил дым, как после порции перечного зелья. Это слово в устах Ирмы… Уилл оно чуть не прикончило на месте.

— Я… — прохрипела она, потом сглотнула и попробовала снова: — Это вообще возможно? Как?

В ответ Ирма взяла ее за руку и отвела обратно к библиотечному столу.

— Вот так, — сказала она, левитировав одну из книг, и та раскрылась перед ними. Это была книга, которую они еще не читали, — «Удовольствия волшебной инверсии», и Уилл увидела перед собой на ее страницах изображение весьма странного приспособления. Картинка медленно вращалась, показывая устройство спереди, сзади и сбоку. Это была некая кожаная сбруя, с прицепленным спереди толстым стволом… Мерлин! Мог ли это быть резиновый… пенис?

Вообще, он слегка смахивал на соответствующий орган у тестралов, значит… получается, так он выглядел у человека? У мужчины?

Ирма тем временем шептала слова заклинания.

— Вот, — сказала в итоге она и протянула Уилл тот самый предмет, который был изображен в книге. — Это дилдо.

Уилл принялась крутить в руках устройство, одновременно прокручивая в голове незнакомое слово. Кожа была мягкой и упругой, а само… дилдо… Оно оказалось ребристым, толстым и лиловым. Когда Уилл взяла его в ладонь, оно потеплело, словно кожа. Она слегка сжала — и почувствовала в собственном теле отклик.

— Надень, — сказала Ирма, кивая на книгу. На открытой странице внезапно появилось изображение самой Уилл, выглядящей именно так, как на самом деле в данный момент, со спущенной вниз сорочкой, высвободившей грудь, смятыми панталонами (которые Уилл пока еще стеснялась снять) и крепкими голыми ногами.  
Она смотрела, как ее изображение в книге надевает на себя сбрую, и застежки магическим образом сами застегиваются на теле.

— Сделай так же, — приказала Ирма, и Уилл подчинилась.

И только она прикрепила дилдо к телу, как оно тут же начало ощущаться как часть ее — часть, которая всегда у нее была. Но прежде чем она успела свыкнуться с этим новшеством, Ирма уже оказалась перед ней. Призвав к себе подушку с дивана, она положила ее на стол и, нагнувшись, легла на него грудью.

Теперь изображение Ирмы тоже фигурировало в книге, и Уилл было видно и ее лицо с полуприкрытыми глазами, и прижатые к темной деревянной поверхности, поблескивающие груди. Еще Уилл видела ее сзади — такую приглашающе открытую, с гладкой задницей, которая просто умоляла о прикосновениях.

— Ты уверена? Прямо здесь? — уточнила Уилл, пытаясь дать Ирме последний шанс отказаться, сообщить, что это невозможно, но Ирма только кивнула.

— О да, прямо здесь, — прерывающимся голосом сказала она. — Всегда мечтала сделать это… в библиотеке.

Уилл шагнула вперед, и книга показала ей, что нужно делать, как скользнуть во влажный вход, заполнив его дилдо… ею самой, как глубоко толкнуться, как обхватить грудь Ирмы ладонями…

Книга показала, но на самом деле Уилл больше не требовалось инструкций — тело взяло на себя контроль над ситуацией и начало действовать само.

Слишком, слишком быстро комбинация собственных ощущений и движущихся картинок перед глазами привела ее к пику удовольствия, и неописуемое ощущение оргазма сразу в двух местах — в дилдо и глубоко внутри тела — заставило ее громко завыть, чувствуя, как мужская душа и женская грудь соединяются в едином наслаждении, более сильном, чем что-либо, что она могла себе вообразить.

Бесконечное мгновение спустя она бессильно опустилась сверху на Ирму — и ее изображение в книге сделало то же самое. Ирма с улыбкой обернулась к ней.

— Смотри! — прошептала она, и книга показала Уилл, как использовать руку, чтобы довести и Ирму до оргазма. Только когда обе они, удовлетворенные, почувствовали, как выравнивается дыхание, а пот приятно застывает на коже, страницы книги померкли и изображение исчезло.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
— Теперь-то ты видишь? — спросила Ирма позже, уютно устроившись в объятиях Уилл, когда они, снова одетые, сидели на кушетке с бокалами эльфийского вина в руках. — Книги все-таки не такие уж бесполезные, а?

— Согласна, — кивнула Уилл. — Мы могли бы собственную написать. _Sexualis Invertis Hogwartis_.

— Это потребовало бы множества исследований, — серьезно проговорила Ирма.

Уилл столь же серьезно кивнула.

— Безусловно. Систематического изучения оргазмической разрядки.

Ирма рассмеялась, и Уилл коснулась губами мягкой щеки, которая была совсем близко.

Уилл больше не была уверена в том, чувствовала ли она как мужчина или как женщина.

Зато твердо знала, что чувствовала Вильгельмина Граббли-Планк. А чувствовала она себя чертовски хорошо.


End file.
